


Per Verba Presenti

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Duchess of Malfi - Webster
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Secret Marriage, Yuletide Treat, woman in authority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Duchess reflects on her marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Verba Presenti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/gifts).



Given the choice, she would ask for more than a marriage behind closed doors. In another world, where secrets were unnecessary, she would have the world follow her to the altar, for what has she to be ashamed of in Antonio? It is fear, not shame, that drives them to this, for they contain each their own honour, he as much as she.

Still: she is a prince, here as everywhere. Even were she not, her word as a woman were sufficient for this, and they are ministers of their own marriage. This is enough, so she will take it.


End file.
